lollipop
by oblivion's pen
Summary: [Xigbar.Yuffie] Xigbar hates all candies...except for lollipops. [A Barfie for the lovely Chiisarin]


I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the following characters.

A Barfie for Chiisarin.

I came up with the pairing (Xigbar.Yuffie) name. She came up with the lovely prompt.

* * *

lolli**pop**

It isn't often that Xigbar has a sudden craving for sweets, but when he does, the feeling is intense, like a tidal wave.

Okay, so maybe that's going a little overboard, but the point is this: Xigbar hates all candies...except for lollipops.

He loves lollipops. He absolutely _loves_ them. Cherry, orange, lemon, green apple, blue raspberry, grape--he eats _any_ flavor, though his favorite remains the unconquered watermelon.

But the craving only comes when the moment strikes...

...and that moment just happens to be now. So, Xigbar finds himself walking down the street, looking cool and composed, but intensely craving flavor within. It isn't until a few moments later that he ducks into a small candy shop, wincing once with annoyance when the bell up ahead chimes loudly. He scans the store's display, glancing this way and that, feeling vaguely embarrassed because he is surrounded by pink, and he is not a fluffy and colorful person.

"Welcome!" a cheery voice says, and Xigbar turns to meet a mauve-eyed, _radiant_ girl. She waves once, her eyes curving into pretty moon-like crescents. Xigbar frowns--the girl is _too _radiant. He feels like his one good eye is beginning to blind as well. "How can I help ya?"

"..." He blinks for a moment; she is happily licking a cherry-red lollipop, and the stain has spread to her lips. "Do you have any lollipops?" he asks gruffly. The embarrassment comes back tenfold. "I don't see any around the store."

"Oh!" she exclaimes, slapping her forehead. An apologetic look comes into the girl's eyes, and she brushes back her abnormally short ebony hair. "I'm so sorry...we just ran out today." A pause. Then she mutters a tiny, "Frickin' Riku."

Xigbar does not know who Riku is, and nor does he care. He just wants a lollipop. That's it.

And so he says it. "Look, I just want a lollipop. You've gotta have at least _one_, right?" The girl frowns, crossing her arms to think. Xigbar notes that her nametag says, 'Hi! I'm Yuffie!'

What a strange name.

Then again, he's not one to talk, because who the hell would ever name their kid 'Xigbar'?

Yuffie snaps her fingers, mauve-eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. "I can check in the back! Hopefully, Riku didn't jack _all_ of them! Could you wait here for just a moment?" And then she is gone, dashing into the back of the store, and Xigbar can hear the sounds of harsh rummaging. Several times, he straightens up, mildly alarmed when he hears crashes and cursing, but relaxes when Yuffie finally emerges...

...holding nothing.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry," she apologizes, fidgeting with her jacket coat. "But dammit, Riku just _had_ to steal all the lollipops so that he could give them to Sora, and he just _had_ to ask stupid Axel to help him!" Yuffie punches the counter harshly, frowning. Then she yelps with pain and shakes her hand (lollipop still in mouth), before looking up at Xigbar...who is staring at her like she is a madwoman. But she probably is, so it's okay.

Right?

"Anyway, it's almost time for me to close the store, so..." Yuffie trails off. Xigbar lets out a low growl and stalks to the doorway, noting that Yuffie is following him--probably to lock up the store. But before he leaves, the girl snaps her fingers again, and she taps him on the shoulder. Annoyed, Xigbar turns around to demand a harsh '_What!_' when Yuffie yanks the lollipop out of her mouth and pokes it into his.

"There ya go!" she laughs (_maybe cackles_) and pushes a surprised Xigbar out of the shop, unaware of the indirect kiss that was just exchanged. Xigbar sees Yuffie lock the door, flashing him a thumbs-up sign. Then he sees her turn around and leave.

While recovering from his shock, Xigbar chews on the lollipop thoughtfully, grinning when he finds that no, it's _not_ cherry, it's watermelon.

* * *

I don't think I'll be getting very many reviews for this, but hell--for the sake of randomness?

.oblivion's pen


End file.
